when stiles comes over to Derek's
by lovestories123
Summary: well i dont want to give it all away so you'll just have to read and see
1. Chapter 1

**Title **– Derek's house

**Chapter **- 01- the beginning to my life

**Rating **- T

**Author's notes **- I'm just starting out and I thought why not make a story. I am a big teen wolf fan and I stumbled upon some great fanfiction about stiles and Derek. I thought to myself I can make one of these. I know it's kind of short in length but I really tried to make it fascinating.

**Word count **-787

**When Scott Introduced Stiles to Derek**

By lovestories123

**The beginning to my life**

Stiles POV

"STILES! STILES! GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I LEAVE!" Sheriff Stilinski barked from the kitchen.

"Dad calm down, I'll be down in a minute." Stiles mumbled into his pillow.

Stiles made his way to the bathroom to freshen up before he left to go to Derek's house. It was summer break meaning no school, stiles spent most of his time with his friends: Lydia, Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Derek. Even though him and Allison where the only 2 humans involved in the pack, they were treated no different.

"Dad I'm off to Derek's…." stiles trailed off saying while stepping outside the door.

"Hey stiles I'm going to be working late so try to get something to eat, ok?" sheriff stilinski called after stiles when he left.

"Ok dad-bye!"

/ \\

Stiles arrived at Derek's house; he keyed in the front door and headed to the living room where he heard Derek.

"Stiles, what brings you here?" Derek asked while doing pushups.

"Well I thought I could just chill here for a while until we have something to do today." Stiles said staring at Derek's biceps. Stiles dreamt about just wrapping his arms around Derek's hot body. Stiles was already getting hard just looking at him, he didn't want to show his pride and joy to Derek so he slowly exited the room.

"Stiles where you going?" Derek asked while getting up from the floor to walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm just going to sit on the couch while you do your thing." Stiles assured he wasn't leaving. As stiles sat down he quickly grabbed a cushion from the couch and covered himself.

"You want anything?" Derek asked form the kitchen doorway.

"I'll have a glass water please."

Derek came into the living room hold 2 glasses of water. He placed one of the glasses in stiles' hand and sat down next to him.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." Stiles said adjusting the cushion.

"Stiles, you have a pillow over your manhood and your acting like if you touched something in this room it will explode."

"No I'm not." Stiles said with a straight face trying to hold back from blushing.

"Stiles I can tell you're lying to me, so what's up why are you so distance?"

Stiles didn't want to tell Derek that he had just awaken from a sleep in where both him and Derek were lovers and were doing unspeakable things to each other. Stiles remembered the dream as if it happened only minutes ago. He was lying on his bed when he heard a thump. Stiles jolted up from his bed to see neon green eyes in the corner of his room, a growl came from the corner saying, "stiles…" it was Derek and he was reading. Derek pounced on top of stiles while ripping his clothes off. Derek was half wolfed out when he grabbed for stiles forcing him into a passionate kiss. By this time stiles was hard, very hard- he took Derek shirt off while he dominated the kiss. In sync both men were grinding on each other feeling the sweat accumulating on their bodies. Derek turned back to his normal self but still wanted stiles. He tore off stiles pants ripped his underwear and started jerking the young boys cock. The pulling on the foreskin made stiles want more. He let out a grunt while still being jerked on by his one and only.

"Stiles."

"What…. Umm…..yeah" stiles said snapping back into reality.

"Come upstairs with me." Derek demanded walking to his room.

Stiles followed the man to his room. "Lay down." Derek instructed.

Stiles did as he was told. Now exposing his unwanted hard on. Suddenly without a warning Derek jumped on top of stiles

"wh - wha -what are you doing?" stiles managed to say.

"Stiles I'm not dumb." Derek said grabbing for stiles cock. "I know you have fantasies about me sucking you dry, while I come all over your body."

"Whatttttttttttttt….. I never thought of you like that." Stiles lied terribly, trying not to come in his pants.

"Stiles, I know when you're lying." Derek said reminding stiles of his werewolf powers.

"No you don't." stiles said quickly trying to argue his way out of this situation.

"Stiles do you have any aware of where my hand is right now?

"On my cock." Stiles said truthfully.

"Ok, so if I unzip your jeans right now you wouldn't have any feelings for what I'm doing-correct?" Derek asked.

Derek unzipped stiles jeans dragged them off the young man's body revealing his hard cock.

"Look at this, Derek said looking at stiles cock. Your cock is hard as a rock"

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tile – **when stiles comes over to Derek's

**Chapter – **02 –full moon

**Rating - **T

**Author's notes – **ok so this is a continuation from chapter 1. I'm not one of those people who leave you with a cliffhanger and do tie you into what happens next. I almost hit 900 words so close!

**Word count** - 840

When stiles comes over to Derek's

By lovestories123

**02 – Full moon**

"Well look at that you found my cock." Stiles stuttered.

"Yeah and I fund how hard it is, so stiles tell me- what do you like about me?" Derek whispered into stiles ear, rubbing his cock.

"Nothing really, I guess you're a nice person but not in that way." Stiles answered.

Derek let his neck drop into stiles mouth, kissing him passionately- Derek dominating the kiss his tongue slipped in, fighting with stiles as he tried to pull away but at the same time wanting more.

"So you're telling me that didn't turn you on?" Derek said still at stiles cock.

"Nope."

Derek slipped his hands into stiles underwear, feeling the sweaty pubic hair his hand traveled towards the head of stiles cock, swiping his fingers over the pre come that spewed from all the rubbing. As Derek went down to tease stiles some moor the bedroom door flung open- there standing was Lydia. Shocked she closed the door and rushed downstairs.

"Fuck-Derek said. LYDIA!" Derek hopped out of the bed clean his hand off from the precome he had just touched and rushed after Lydia. Stiles still in disbelief that Derek had touched him in such a way laid there thinking about how much he just wanted Derek's piece of ass.

"I didn't see anything." Lydia said looking away from Derek.

"You weren't supposed too." Derek said.

"Umm….are you and stiles like-

"NO. Derek assured her. Stiles might be a nice guy in all but 1 I like women and 2 I know stiles has a huge man crush on me so I decided to tease him a little.

"That's so mean Derek! Why would you do such a thing." Lydia asked. Derek gave a shrug walking pass her to make himself some coffee. Stiles came downstairs with all his clothes intact. Both Lydia and Derek were staring at him.

"What?" stiles asked puzzled in why everyone was so fascinated in him. Both Lydia and Derek looked at each other and gave a small chuckle.

"Stiles would you call the rest of the pack to come over to Derek's to train before the full moon." Lydia asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure thing Lydia." Stiles answered.

/ \\

When the rest of the pack arrived Derek went over some strict rules to be followed by if there were to be a full moon. Obviously these rules didn't apply to stiles and Allison but they had to listen to the rules the most because there were going to be the ones tying the pack up downstairs in the holding room.

"Ok so Allison you take care of Scott, and Jackson. Stiles- Lydia." Derek ordered.

"And what about you?" stiles asked.

"I'll be fine, I know how to control myself better then everyone here." Derek said.

"But you are just as vulnerable as any other wolf." Stiles argued.

"Stiles just do as I tell you to do and I'll be perfectly fine." Derek responded.

/ \\

Hours later when night fell every wolf was tied up- except Derek who still hadn't wolfed out but was on the verge.

"Derek just let me tie you up." Stiles said feeling sorry for the wolf that would be in danger if he wasn't.

"I bet you've been waiting to say that to me haven't you?" Derek mumbled.

"Not in that way you prick, I just want you to be safe." Stiles said.

"Ok next time I'll wear a condom." The moon was filling the house, Derek eyes turned from brown to neon green-huffing and puffing.

"Derek?" stiles said scared.

"Back away from me now, or I'm going to hurt you." Derek growled. Stiles took Allison's hand and ran up to the 3rd floor of Derek's house.

"Did you see his eyes?" Allison asked freighted.

"He didn't?" stiles said. They could hear faint breaking of glass and growling made for a zoo of werewolves and not only 4. Stiles braced Allison as the commotion downstairs freighted both humans. Stiles could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, 3 knocks came at the door.

"stiles." Someone growled from behind the door.

Stiles took a big gulp and swallowed. "yes." He said shakily.

"I'm going to fuck you with a condom on."

"Dafaq. Derek stop playing." Stiles said acknowledging the voice.

"Allison remove your body from the area of this room…NOW!" Derek boomed. Allison quickly got up from where she was sitting and left the room from the connecting door. Derek burst through the door, and tore his clothes off his lean body exposing his 6 pack. The only light in the room was the sweat shimmering from Derek body and his neon green eyes.

"Derek chill, this is the full moon side effects." Stiles said in a soft voice. Derek started to un-wolf, the moon still out but it seemed like since stiles was being so soothing he calmed down. Derek went straight for stiles in the room.

"Derek?" Stiles asked.

"Yes." Derek answered.

"Where are you going?" stiles asked.

"you and i are going to fuck..."

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** – when stiles comes over to Derek's

**Chapter -** 03

**Rating - **t

**Author's notes – **this is a continuation of chapter 2 so you knid of have to read the last sentence then you'll get the beginning of this chapter. This chapter is pretty short I know but I have quite a few pieces of homework to do for school. Also I do not own any of teen wolf. Enjoy!

**Word count -** 516

When stiles comes over to Derek's

By lovestories123

**03 - The argument**

"….ing cuddle." Stiles shocked face immediately went into a frown.

"What the fuck Derek what's wrong with you?!" stiles said pushing Derek away from him.

"You were practically coming in your pants!" Derek chuckled.

"Was Allison in this too?"

"And so was everyone else-COME UP HERE GUYS HE FELL FOR IT." Derek yelled from the doorway. As the pack made their way up to the attic. Each one of them laughing at stiles for falling for their joke.

"You guys are so mean to me! You guys never take me seriously-you know what don't talk to me, ok you guys think your so much cooler than me just because your wolves. And Allison I can't believe you went with it without telling me!" stiles said firmly while storming out the room. A faint starting engine and gravel being rubbed against the dirt road.

"Wow he is really upset." Scott said softly.

"Yeah I've never seen him so upset." Lydia said.

/ \\

The next day stiles spent most of his day in his bed. Finally Mr. stllinski told stiles to get some fresh air take a walk do something then just sit there.

Stiles walked down to the coffee shop around the corner from his house.

"May I have a coffee cream and sugar please?"

"Anything else?" said the lady at the counter

"And a glazed donut please."

"That'll be $2.95." stiles took his stuff and sat down at a nearby table.

"Stiles I'm sorry." A deep voice said.

"What do you want?" stiles said knowing it was Derek.

"Dude I'm sorry can you at least look me in the face?"

"no." stiles said sipping his coffee. Derek took the seat next to stiles.

"Stiles it was just a joke." Derek assured him.

"Ok but you made me look like a fool." Stiles mumbled not taking his eyes off his donut.

"Stiles you know me to well, I don't say sorry to anyone because I never regret the things I do."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" stiles turning towards Derek

"Yea…cause that means I care about you." Derek said firmly

"Derek if you so call "care" about me you wouldn't be expressing my feelings about you to the world."

"So you do have feelings for me." Derek said quickly.

"You know what I wasn't going to leave my house today but since you want to crack jokes AGAIN I'm out-bye Derek." Stiles grumbled while walking out of the coffee shop.

"Stiles wait!" stiles had already left and Derek was sitting at the table all by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** – when stiles comes to Derek's

**Chapter** - 04 - Jennifer

**Rating **- T

**Author's notes** – this chapter I like it shows both soft and hard sides of both Derek and stiles, it shows that they are really human and not people who just fuck every chapter.

**Word count** - 818

When stiles comes over to Derek's

By lovestories123

**04 – Jennifer **

"Hey are you ok?"

"No, wait who are-"stiles asked while turning around to a women.

"Sorry, I'm Jennifer"

"Stiles."

"Are you ok I saw how you stormed out of there, did something happen?"

"It's nothing me and my friend just got into a fight that's all."

"Can I help by any means?" Jennifer asked.

"Well I am feeling a little down, want to go mini golfing?" stiles asked with a question in his voice.

"Sure."

/ \\

Stiles drove Jennifer over to the golf course. They talked on their way over. Stiles found out that Jennifer just moved here from New Jersey.

"I'm bad with anything golf related." Jennifer admitted.

"It's cool I wasn't the best at first either." Stiles confessed. At hole one Jennifer had trouble just hitting the ball. Stiles went behind her holding her and the putt in hand guided her through hitting and swinging the golf ball towards the hole.

"Ugh! That's so embarrassing." Jennifer whined.

"It's nothing." Stiles said.

"No I can't even hit a damn golf ball." Jennifer said frustrated with herself.

"Jennifer calm down let me show you how I swing." Stiles took his swing and the ball went flying straight to the hole.

"Hole in one!" Jennifer cheered.

"Well you have to have practice." Stiles said trying not to gloat.

"I know we just met but stiles you're really funny and a nice person."

"Thanks I try, have you met anyone in the town since you came here?" stiles asked.

"If I could get one dollar for my friends so far I'd have grand total of one dollar."

"Really? This town is quite friendly to new comers. Stiles said.

/ \\

"Thanks for the night stiles."

"No problem- I also had a blast tonight." Stiles drove Jennifer home while giving her his number as he himself drove home.

Stiles was soundly asleep when suddenly an early wake up called, it was Scott.

"what." Stiles mumbled into his phone. ….well I was with Jennifer…I met her yesterday…..we went mini golfing…what up with all these questions?...ok bye Scott."

/ \\

Stiles finally worked up the courage to go over to Derek's. When he arrived he knocked on the door thinking he shouldn't just key in as if he lived there on a daily basis. Halfway through the second knock Derek was at the door.

"Why didn't you just key in?"

"Because I thought you'd be mad if I did." Stiles said with a straight face. Automatically as Derek opened the door stiles stepped in.

"The place hasn't changed since I was last here, so that means Lydia hasn't been here either?" stiles thought aloud.

"Nope."

"Why? I thought you'd have stiles look alike in here to replace me."

"Stiles why are you here?" Derek finally asked.

"Well I'm facing my fears by coming over here and talking some shit into you." Stiles said firmly.

"So, what do you have to say to me?" Derek asked.

"That's what is wrong with you, you think that since you're the alpha that you are above everybody but you're not! That's why you live in this dump because since the fire you haven't had the _time _to fucking clean this place up! Look at this place it's a dump! You need to get a grip get a life and stop picking on me as if I'm your freaking punching bag."

"Stiles you don't mean that." Derek said in a voice as if he were going to cry.

"Are you going to cry?" stiles asked feeling worried.

"Why would you talk about my family and the fire as if it meant nothing to me?"

"It sure as hell doesn't look like you care." Stiles said looking around the burnt house.

"Stiles the only reason I live like this is because I'm hurt! You don't know me; I might be calm and straight forward all the time but I'm not! I've been hurting since the fire-OK! My feelings seem to just flood a way when something bad happens- but since this I don't think anything could be worst." Derek confessed falling to his knees into a weep.

"Im-im-im sorry"

"Stiles you're not sorry you'd never talked to me about that. What if I started talking about your dead mother as if see meant nothing to you how would you feel?"

"terrible." Stiles said. Stiles crouched down beside Derek and wrapped his arms around the emotionally wounded wolf. Derek looked up at stiles with glossy eyes and spoke.

"Stiles I'm sorry for what I did- I understand you mad at me but that really hurt." Derek confessed.

"I'm sorry Derek I really am." Moments later both stiles and Derek forgave each other.

/ \\

"So where were you yesterday?" Derek asked as he was making his coffee.

"With Jennifer." Stiles answered.

"Who's _Jennifer_?" Derek asked

"Someone."

**TBC…**


End file.
